This disclosure relates to boat docks and, more particularly, to structures that accommodate marina construction utilities.
In marina construction, encapsulated flotation is only used to float the dock, not to support the utilities of the dock. The utilities are typically run through the structure or frame of the dock. When the dock is damaged and a metal frame or wooden structural member needs to be replaced, all electrical utilities have to be pulled from the nearest termination. The frame is then replaced and the electrical and water utilities are reinstalled.
In scenarios where a “box” frame is used, electrical utilities when designed with single insulated wired are installed within PVC conduit which is ran through interior voids of the frame. When docks are installed with jacketed electrical cable, the cable is clamped to the frame of the dock to prevent wear on the cable, and laid on top of the flotation when metal is not present. Water and wastewater utilities are always installed through PVC and run through the frame of the dock.
In situations where the dock is made of a wooden structure, the wood is cut with holes that match the size of the utility cable and PVC size required. This creates a weaker dock and adds time to the installation. The cables are placed on top of the floatation when a wooden structure is not present.
Often times the electrical cable rubs on the metal or wood frame of the dock, eventually leading to an exposed electrical cable. This not only creates shorts in the wire that lead to potential fire hazard, it exposes people to electrical shock and potential death when the electrical current disperses through the water. Furthermore, damage to the electrical cable occurs when the dock is damaged as a result of storms. For example, a frame can cut the electrical cable when the frame is warped, sheared, and mis shaped because of the storm.